A Break From Hell
by Ladymolly12
Summary: Harry wishes every night for only one thing this Christmas. Will his wish finally come true? Eight year old Harry. Pre series one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any associated characters.**

 **Please leave feedback.:)**

With a sigh Harry rolled over and and reached under his thin yellowed mattress and withdrew the letter he'd written to Santa. Sliding his finger underneath the crease he re-read it.

 _Dear Santa,_

 _I've done my best to be good every day. I do all the cleaning and cooking at home and have done, for as long as I can remember. The only thing I would like more than anything is a present. Anything, even just a notebook and I'll be very happy. For the eight years of my life I've never gotten a present just my cousin's pass downs. I promise to be extra good, Santa._

 _From_

 _Harry Potter_

Stuffing the letter back under his mattress he stared up at the ceiling wishing for a Christmas present which he'd never gotten before. He just wanted to experience the excitement of it like Dudley always did. Harry felt a pang in his chest, he was just a worthless freak not worthy of anything decent like his cousin. He'd gotten used to it, it was his life. Staring unblinkingly up at the ceiling he wished again for a present, just like he did every night and would continue to do so until Christmas. Soon enough silent tears rolled down Harry's cheeks and he fell into a fitful sleep.

The next two two months dragged by for harry, everyday was exactly the same as the one before and it looked like it would continue that way. He'd given up hope of ever get a gift like everyone else at his school Burt he was fine with it, after all he had no friends. He was the school loner.

Setting the dinner on the table, he cleaned the counters and floors as his relatives ate their usual fry for breakfast. Inside his mouth felt like sandpaper and he hoped to be able to grab a sip of water if they left him alone in the kitchen but that was never very often. They just didn't think harry needed food or water, he'd learned pretty quickly to do it on the sly.

"We're going away later today, boy." Vernon drawled in his usual slur with his mouth full of sausage.

Harry did his best to not get his hopes up, but he couldn't help it. 'maybe I might be lucky this time and they' ll allow me to come.' he thought as he turned his back partially to the Dursley's not wanting them to see his reaction.

"Now boy, you will be staying with Mrs Figg for the week, she's agreed to look after you." With a nod Harry took Vernon' s empty plate only to be glared at in response.

"You will behave yourself with Mrs Figg. It's very good of her to take the likes of you in," Vernon spat as if it was venom, "If I hear of any unusual things happening while you're there you will be severely punished, do you understand?"

"Yes, uncle Vernon." Harry replied as he stacked the dishes in the press before going to pack his bag, which used to be Dudley's. The colour had already begun to fade and the zip was starting to give, but it was the only bag he had. Christmas couldn't get any worse this year, or so, he hoped.

As Vernon walked him over to Mrs Figg's house that evening he made sure to repeat everything he had already told him earlier. "Now boy I do not want to hear any complaints from Mrs Figg so behave and have manners." Vernon raised a beefy finger and rang the doorbell. Almost instantly the door was opened much to Harry's delight, he couldn't face another minute listening to his uncle ranting about what he expected of Harry.

After a quick conversation with Vernon she spoke to Harry. "Come on inside Harry and I'll show you your bedroom for the week." And with that she led Harry upstairs, stopping outside the closed bedroom door. Slowly she opened it and ushered him inside before following afterwards herself.

Harry stared round the room in awe. It was simply splendid, with a double bed at the side, a wardrobe and a fancy bedside lamp. Light streamed in through the open curtains illuminating the whole room. His bed was far bigger than he was used to, covered with a velvet duvet. Wondering whether he would be sleeping in that bed or not he decided to ask. "W-will I be sleeping in that bed for the w-week?" Expecting to get punished, harry stepped away and his body stiffened. He wasn't allowed to ask questions and now he'd blew whatever chance he had of sleeping in that bed.

Mrs Figg's response shocked him to say the least. It was the first time he'd never been punished for asking a question. "Yes Harry, that's the bed you'll sleep in for the week. Is that ok with you?" She spoke softly setting Harry's bag down beside his bed.

"Yes please. Thank you ma'am." Harry couldn't believe it, it was too much for him to take in all at once. Harry stared around the room, eyes wide open. He'd finally have his own room even if it was just for the week. To Harry this was like a holiday. He'd often stayed with Mrs Figg but never overnight before. He always enjoyed visiting her and always looked forward to it. It was what kept him going especially the four cats which he adored. When he was with Mrs Figg time flew by and he never wanted to leave.

After supper that night Harry hopped into bed and instantly fell fast asleep. The bed was far comfortable than he could ever imagine of even hope for.

On Christmas morning Harry awoke to the sound of Mrs Figg calling him. "Harry, your breakfast is ready." Quickly pulling on his newest looking clothes, he headed downstairs and tucked into his breakfast in the kitchen beside her.

After placing his empty bowl by the sink Harry followed mrs Figg into the sitting room. Stopping just short of the tree Harry noticed his name was on all of the presents. A sudden wave of happiness and excitement engulfed him. Maybe his wish did come true. If that was the case this was going to be his first proper present. Unsure if he was allowed to touch them or not he waited for permission.

"Yes Harry those are all your presents, you can open them now if you want." Mrs Figg spoke softly sitting down on the couch to watch Harry's reaction.

Carefully Harry tore the wrapping paper off all his presents placing them carefully in a pile, one on top of the other. His emerald orbs traveled between each of his presents marveling each one in turn. He'd gotten a car set, colouring pencils and a coloring book along with a few chocolate bars, all of which he'd never tasted. Placing the bars atop the coffee table he decided to leave then till after dinner, that way he could savor the taste of his first and what was probably his last chocolate bar.

Harry sat down at the dining room table and began colouring as neatly as he could all the while nibbling on a Dairy Milk bar with the other wishing he could savor the taste forever.

'Perhaps dreams do come true.' He thought, hoping it was true.


End file.
